


Can't Help Falling For You

by FelicisMagic18873



Series: Miraculous Writing [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Puns, Chat gets the love he deserves, Denial is Ladybugs middle name, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, In this house we love Chat Noir, Lady Noir - Freeform, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicisMagic18873/pseuds/FelicisMagic18873
Summary: "What if I snore while snuggling?""I'll just buy earplugs,""What if I am clumsy, like mad clumsy? ""I'll make it a habit to catch you,""Maybe I eat with my mouth open,""My lady if I can live with Plaggs undying love for stinky cheese, I can definitely live with that.""What if-What if-" Ladybug was truly getting desperate now, "What if I am just a boring girl that can never measure up to ladybug?"Chat stilled. Ladybug realized she might have said more than she intended to.-----Ladybug decides to talk Chat out of his crush for her by making him realize that he might end up not liking who she was behind the mask. It decidedly goes out of hand pretty quickly.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Noir/Lady Bug
Series: Miraculous Writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645006
Comments: 15
Kudos: 508





	Can't Help Falling For You

She never meant to talk about it.

It was just so much easier to pretend Chat's silly crush,(and it was just a silly crush because she refused to accept that he could love her without knowing even half of who she really was) It was easier to pretend not to see the slight sheen in his eyes whenever she rejected him, the downturn of his lips as she rebuffed another one of his advances, the longing in his eyes ~~(the love in them)~~. It was easier to ignore the way he held onto her hand just a while longer whenever he got to hold it or the way he held her close to himself whenever one of them is almost lost to an Akuma (it is even easier to ignore the way she lets him). It was easier to turn her eyes away than to accept that she broke her friend's heart every single day, sometimes even twice a day.

It was just....easier.

However, just because it was easier doesn't mean it was right. 

"Because I am _cat_ astrophically in love with you," Chat had grinned, green eyes shining with mirth. He had been throwing out puns after puns for the last fifteen minutes and she had finally asked, hiding her amusement, why she had to be the one to bear his pun-obsession. 

His answer while said out in jest made her stop for a second. Catastrophic, isn't that what this was? Chat's feelings for her kept hurting him, they were the reason for his heartache and she couldn't bear it. The day he presented the rose to her was still fresh in her mind, not just him giving her the rose but the way he looked when he told Marinette about his lady being a no-show, she had felt like crying, the guilt made it hard for her to even look at him.

But-But if he just saw that he didn't actually love her, that he could actually end up not liking the civilian her, well, they might just be able to move past this. She might be able to save him.

"How?" She blurted out before she could think twice.

Chat tilted his head in his cute kitten-like manner and asked," What do you mean, my lady?"

Ladybug took a deep breath looking away from him towards the mesmerizing view of the Paris skyline, the stars competing with the city lights.

"How could you love me when you don't even know me, Chat? I mean, who I'm without the mask." 

She couldn't see him but she could almost imagine the way he leaned back on his arms, green eyes taking in her face like could capture the view forever in the depth of his mind. 

"The mask doesn't change who you are. I know enough to know that I'd love the parts hiding behind that mask just as much as I love you."

He made it sound so easy. As if loving her was as easy as breathing. 

"Maybe it does," She said softly, daring to look at him, "What if I'm a bully? The mean girl, the kinda girl that likes to make people cry."

The smile never left his lips, " Not possible," he paused leaning in closer, " And even if you were, I'd just have to de-evillize you." He ended with a smirk making her push him back with a finger.

She narrowed her eyes a bit, " What if I have the worst attitude like a diva?"

"I think you meant _Cat_ -titude and I can deal with it, I have a lot of practice," He said in a knowing manner like it was an inside joke.

They went back and forth for the next few minutes, her declaring a real or made up flaw and him not even blinking an eye at even the worst of them. His eyes soft as he looked at her with fondness.

"What if I snore while snuggling?"

"I'll just buy earplugs,"

"What if I am clumsy, like mad clumsy? "

"I'll make it my habit to catch you," 

Ladybug ignored the warmth that crept up her face on that one.

"Maybe I eat with my mouth open,"

"My lady if I can live with Plaggs undying love for stinky cheese, I can definitely live with that.", Chat laughed.

"What if-What if-" Ladybug was truly getting desperate now, " You don't know me! What if I am just a boring girl that can never measure up to ladybug?" 

Chat stilled, his smile fading away. Ladybug realized she might have said more than she intended to. She closed her eyes, the breath catching in her throat. She never meant to voice that thought. It was supposed to stay buried until she was safely back home, laying in her bed with Tikki there to remind her that she was the chosen one, that ladybug was nothing without her, that she was enough. Not here, not in front of her partner. 

"Bugaboo," 

She heard the soft whisper and whispered back as a habit, "Don't call me bugaboo." She refused to open her eyes, refused to look at him. 

"You are kind," She heard him say," the kindest person I've ever met. You always take time to talk to the Akuma victims, and you never ever blame them for what happened."

She felt a light touch on her hand as their hands brushed against each other. 

"You never back down from a challenge no matter how terrifying it is. You're smart and your quick thinking has saved us more than once, and you're brave, so brave. You never stay down for long, you never give up."

Chat must have moved closer as he was talking cause it felt like he was all she could hear, the noise of the city faded away until there was just him and her.

"And when you love, you live with all you have. Your love is pure, selfless and I can't help but be selfish and want some of it for myself. I can't help falling for you, my lady, because-because-" 

Her eyes opened slowly, bluebell blue meeting mint green, as he smiled, "I know everything I need to love you,"

And how what was she supposed to say to that? She could look away, she could laugh it off as a joke and sprint away before he realized she was planning to leave, it would be easier to pretend that her heart wasn't beating harder than it ever had, like a part of her wasn't hoping what he was saying was true. Like it wasn't evident that he really loved her, _her_ , that he saw her, not the image of the crime-fighting hero, **her**. 

It would be easier but...

She allowed a smile to grace her lips, her shoulders relaxing as her eyes softened. 

It would be easier to ignore the way he looked at her...and the way she looked back.

She reached out a hand and entangled their hands together. Chat's eyes widened. Ladybug marveled at the way their hands fit perfectly together. She wondered if he could feel it, wondered if he could read it in her eyes. Their eyes met and she smiled again.

It would be easier to ignore.....but as shock followed by elation filled her partner's eyes, she hoped he wouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom. There are nearly not enough Ladynoir fics, ones where ladybug decides to actually see how much her kitten loves her and this was a result of that (and rewatching Glaciator). Chat noir deserves all the love he can get.
> 
> P.S: Please ignore any typos? I wrote this in a single night and posted it the moment it finished so...please be kind.
> 
> [JOIN ME ON TUMBLR](https://felicismagic18873.tumblr.com/)


End file.
